Invader Zim (2012 Version)
}} This is the sequel to the original Invader Zim Invader Zim is an American animated television series created by Zuko42899 which gave rights to Knowledgeable Marksman, who gave the rights to Invader Rob. He is from the planet Irk, and is invading Earth. Plot Invader Zim revolves around the life of its lead character, Zim, his malfunctioning SIR Unit GIR and the humans and aliens who become involved in his schemes. Zim is a member of the imperialistic Irken race, an extraterrestrial species whose social hierarchy is based on height. The Irken leaders, known as The Almighty Tallest, serve together because they are exactly the same height. As recounted during the series premiere, "The Nightmare Begins", Zim, who is both very short and very naïve, was banished to the planet Foodcourtia for overzealously attacking his own planet and allies during Operation Impending Doom I. Upon hearing of Operation Impending Doom II, Zim "quits" his exile in Foodcourtia and arrives at the Great Assigning. Here, elite Irken soldiers are chosen to become Invaders: special soldiers whose mission is to blend in with the indigenous life forms of their assigned planet, collect intelligence and prepare the planet for conquest by the Irken Armada. Zim pleads with the Tallest to assign him a planet and, in a desperate act to get Zim as far away as possible, they assign him to a presumed planet on the outskirts of their known universe that has never been explored. This "mystery planet" is Earth, and Zim's erratic attempts at world domination and/or the eradication of the human race begin when he lands on Earth for the first time. Years later, Zim has finally convinced his Irken people to invade the Earth, and they are warring earth. The Almighty Tallest have died, and Zim is the current candidate for leader. Main Characters *Zim (Neil Patrick Harris): Overzealous, impulsive and convinced of his own greatness, Zim is incompetent as an Invader. He constantly schemes to enslave or destroy mankind and, despite his access to potent Irken technology, his plans, frequently based on misconceptions, are never successful. *GIR (Dee Bradley Baker):Zim's number 1 companion, GIR is a SIR (Standard Information Retrieval) unit, an Irken standard-issue robot. He was made out of some scraps in a trash bin by The Almighty Tallest. The name "GIR" is a self-applied moniker that is never explained; GIR himself states that he doesn't know why he refers to himself as GIR. GIR differs physically from other SIR units in that his head contains odds-and-ends rather than artificial intelligence hardware. Because of this, GIR displays a wildly erratic personality. He is almost completely irreverent and rarely obeys Zim's commands, variously due to distraction, disinterest and disobedience. GIR disguises himself by wearing a green dog suit which fools most humans, despite looking almost nothing like an Earth dog. *Dib (Jason Segel): Dib (Andy Berman): Zim's main opponent on Earth. He has been obsessed with the paranormal and supernatural ever since he was a baby and had instantly recognized Zim as an alien, but everyone derided him as "crazy" or "insane", including his sister and father. He has now become the general of the Human Free Army. *Gaz (Melissa Fahn): Gaz is Dib's cynical, humorlessly sarcastic and psychotic younger sister. She plays a prominent role in the show, but rarely takes an active part in attempting to hinder Zim's schemes. Though she knows and admits Zim is an alien, she believes Zim is too dumb to actually be a threat. She enjoys a very limited number of things, a few of them being pizza and video games. *Father (Bob Saget):The father of Dib, he creates technology for the Human race. *Josh (Nick Jonas): A traitor to the human race, he is Zim's friend, and number 2 companion, after Gir. He is obsessed with hamsters. List of Episodes Pilot This is the series pilot. #Zim Returns - Zim is called home after the Almighty Tallest die, and is nominated as a Tallest. Meanwhile, Dib befriends a new neighbor named Josh. Zim remembers his childhood. Season 0 This is a season full of 'flashbacks', which are unaired episodes from the original series. #Day of da Spookies - Invader Skoodge leaves the Irken invasion force and comes to Earth to live with Zim after he realizes that the Almighty Tallest hate him. Later, Zim, GIR, Minimoose, and now Skoodge go and dress up as ghosts to scare Dib into believing that ghosts exist, provoking him to contact Mysterious Mysteries so they can discredit him. Zim and the fake ghosts get captured for testing, but Dib gets captured for just being insane, because after GIR and MiniMoose reveal their 'true' forms, Dib is branded insane for thinking that he discovered THREE ghosts when in fact he appeared to have captured one (the one being Zim, who could not reveal throw off his disguise because the buttons that activated the disguise were stuck) #Return of Keef - Keef, who originally appeared in "Bestest Friend", from the original series comes back to be Zim's friend again, but then becomes friends with Dib when he realizes that Dib, although happy with his paranormal-dedicated life, is extremely depressed by nature. He notices this after Zim pours a popping solution on Dib that will only activate when he's happy, which he never really is. Keef tries to get everyone happy, not knowing about the popping solution and only noting Dib's depression. When he starts to become even more annoying than before, Dib and Zim have to team up in order to get rid of him. During this, Zim actually admits he's an alien in front of Keef, even though he's scared of a human ever realizing it. Keef gets so happy by how Zim and Dib appear to be friends, he pops, having become covered in the popping solution, and Zim says he will be out for a few weeks #Mopiness of Doom - Dib gives up on the paranormal to study 'real science' like his father. Though at first Zim is happy to be rid of his arch nemesis, he quickly loses his drive to conquer Earth and does nothing but lie on the couch watching TV all day. Meanwhile, Dib excels in 'real science', and refuses to go back to hunting Zim, who has become pudgy and depressed in his absence. In the end, GIR—tired of Zim hogging the couch—begs for Dib to 'please hunt my master again!' After a talk with his father, Dib realizes that 'real science' is not for him and returns to pursue Zim once more. Ironically, the two enemies are overjoyed to be fighting each other again. #10 Minutes of Doom - Zim's PAK gets disconnected, which gives him only ten minutes of time before he dies without his life support system causing him to slowly lose consciousness and memories within these ten minutes. Seeing this as an opportunity to finally defeat Zim, Dib steals his PAK and intends on keeping it out of his reach. However, this backfires in two ways. The PAK digs itself into Dib's belly and takes control of him. While the PAK is embedded in his stomach, Dib becomes more like Zim, sharing what used to be his ambition of destroying Earth. Dib remains sane enough to fight with himself. With the inadvertent help of Gaz, Zim manages to retrieve his PAK with a second to spare. Had Zim not regained the PAK, he would've died completely. Also, if Dib had the PAK in his body during that crucial second, he would've been completely destroyed. #Simon Sez Doom - Mr. Elliot, Gaz's teacher, is running an orphanage care program. Zim joins it so as to take advantage of the game "Simon says" by telling the orphans to destroy the Earth. Dib joins the program to figure out what Zim's doing. He manages to save the city from the orphans, end the game of "Simon says" and almost blows up the orphanage by leaving the diaper-changing machine unattended. Season 1 This season unravels the invasion of earth. #Invasion, Part 1 - Zim attempts to contact Irk, and is repeatedly stopped by Dib. Meanwhile, Josh travels to Zim's house, because his parents wish him to make more friends. He discovers Zim's secret, and offers to help if he can have all the Hamsters in the world. Zim agrees, and gets Josh to distract Dib from stopping his contact attempts. Zim finally contacts Irk, and asks for a full invasion force to attack Earth. The invasion force starts heading towards Earth. #Invasion, Part 2- As the invasion force reaches Earth, all of the humans realize Dib has been right all along. It becomes total anarchy, until Gaz and Dib gather all of the humans and elect Father as president of the "Anti-Alien Country that is Fighting Aliens". Father makes Dib the military leader of the new country, while leaving Gaz out. #Traitor - As Dib, Father, and troops confine ZIM's base, they discover Josh betraded the human race, and arrest him, and Dib, who is very dissapointed of his first only friend, gives up on himself. Meanwhile ZIM plans to break in to the jail to save Josh from the death penalty. #Savings - ZIM successfully saves Josh, and ZIM, GIR, and Josh make it to the Irken Armada. Meanwhile, Dib relizes that he was so caught up in trainning members of the Military and doesn't know Gaz has been gone for quite some time. #Search - Father sends recruits to find the missing Gaz, but they soon discover that Gaz has been kidnapped by the Irken Armada and is being held for ransom. Dib and Father attempt to ransak the Armada ship with there army to save Gaz. #Hijack - ZIM, being paranoid about the human's attempted hijack, takes out a gun and attempts to shoot Gaz so the human army would retreat, but Gaz escapes, but she soon comes in contact with Josh, who is holding a knife with a skullbone on it. #Knife - The episode continues from Hijack as Gaz comes in contact with Josh, who is reaveled to hold a knife with a skullbone on it. Gaz's forgotten past soon enters her mind as she and Josh fight. They continue to fight until they are actidently dumped into a sacking clothing room. Gaz ends the fight by stealing Josh's knife and killing him. #Rescue - Dib and Father manages to overthrow the amarda ship and rescue the badly ingured Gaz from the previous episode's fight. As they try to escape, ZIM manages to trap them in the Irken Snack room, and plans to poison them with poison gas inside the room. However, GIR, being upset of the fact ZIM is trying to kill people who have done him not harm, unlocks the hatch and saves them. #Fixed - As the Dib, Father, Gaz, and the Rescue Squad retreat back to Earth, ZIM discovers what GIR has done. Angered by GIR, he voilently punches him until he is redused to a scrapped head. ZIM, out of simpony then rebuilds GIR into what he should have been all along, a real SIR unit. He ereases GIR's memory and replaces it with SIR Unit memory. Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Invader Zim Category:Reboots